Just Another Random Naruto MOment
by narutoking101
Summary: this is just reall funny thing i cam up with. PLZ read and R&R. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm sorta mad because I've had about 128 hits and only 3 reviews!!!! And two of those reviews were from the same person!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, I'd like to thank gaara's-pandachan101 and EvilFanGirl. Well that's all I have to say so please R&R!!!!!**

Rock Lee: My fight with Gaara was totally awesome!

Naruto: But it wasn't better than my fight with Neji!

Gaara: Shut the fuck up all of you or I'll be forced to-

Everybody gives Gaara an evil glare.

Sasuke: Evil death glare fight!!!

Everybody stared at Gaara.

Gaara: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sakura: ha ha u lost sand boy!

Gaara looked at her and his sand shot out covering Sakura's mouth.

Sakura: mmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnn!! Fegt fhis thing ommmmf fmeee

Naruto: What the hell is she saying?

Ino: I think she's telling us to get that thing off of her!

Everybody got ready to help Sakura.

Everybody: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Sasuke: I like her this way. It totally turns me on!!

Everybody laughed.

Sakura was crying. But then she suddenly charged at Gaara!

Sakura was yelling something that Gaara couldn't make out.

Sakura: fffffffff ffffffffmnnnnth ith destttttriggghat ig wan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: hold that thought.

He waved his hand and the sand went away.

Sakura: Im goona kill u you god damned son of a bitch! Im gonna make u wish u stayed in that shit hole of a village you call Suna!!!

Temari: Oh no she didn't! (Snapped her fingers in a z shape)

Kankuru: I know you didn't just diss Suna!

Sakura charged at all three of them suddenly Temari stepped up.

Temari: I know how to handle this.

Suddenly a vicious cat-fight broke out.

Sasuke: Holy CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: WOW!!!!!!!

Gaara: She scares me…….. (Shudders)

Kankuru: Sweet some nice female action. (rubs his hands togrther like a pervertic maniac!)

( Rock Lee wasn't talking because he was too busy with Hinata.) (you can probably guess what they were doing)

Neji: Get the freakin hell away from my bitch of a cousin!  
Hinata: Shut the fuck up you loveless hoe!

Neji: I've got plenty of love!

He grabs Ino and starts to rip off her clothes while making emotional sighs!

Neji: See?

Ino: What the hell was that you asshole!

She punches him.

Neji: What the hell was that for?!

Ino: For raping me!

Neji: I didn't rape YOU!

Ino: Yes you did! Raise your hand if you think Neji just raped me!

Everybody raised their hands. Temari and Sakura stopped fighting to raise their hands too.

Then they remembered what Kankuru said.

Sakura+Temari: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Kankuru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kankuru: Oh OH!

Suddenly for no reason everybody starts fighting!

**I really don't know where this came from. It just sorta came from nowhere. Plz R&R! EVEN if you wanna flame me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm so glad that u people like my stories! And plz still review even if u wanna flame me! I wanna know wat u think of my stories! And I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**

Lee: I would have beaten Gaara if he didn't leave his shell while I was doing the lotus! (he said this 17 times already)

Gaara: I swear if u say that one more time I will kill u!!!!!!!! (he's said that 15 times so far)

Neji: don't make me kill u all u all!!!!

Ino: You mean Rape us all!

Everyone laughed!

Neji: You know u liked it when I took off your clothes!

Ino: NO, I wanted to grab my kunai and shuv it up your ASS!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Don't be hatin'

Sakura: please don't ever say that again!

Lee: I would ha-

Gaara: That's it !

HE charged at Lee who immediately pulled down his pants!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaara was petrified, Neji was Staring longingly at Lee licking his mouth, Sakura and Temari were staring at it just like Neji, and Ino whispered to Hinata.

Ino: WOW that huge…..

Hinata: I know, but trust me it gets a lot bigger!

Ino: How do u know?

Hinata: Trust me…… (grinning)

Ino: well u should see Shikamaru's!

Hinata: So, does that mean you're going out with him?

Ino blushed.

Ino: Maybe………….

Gaara eventually faints.

Lee: See, I told u I could've beaten him!

Lee walks over to Hinata and starts making out with her!

Neji: Hinata get away from my LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: U freakin gay purvey rape artist!

Hinata kicked Neji in the shins!

Neji: You're dead.

Hinata: Bring it fool!

Naruto and Sasuke: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Neji: Hay-AH!!!!!

He went at Hinata who immediately opened her jacket!

She wasn't wearing anything inside.

Neji: WOW those are some huge magumbos!!!

Temari and Sakura: WOW I want a piece of that!

Naruto and Sasuke: Humanahumanahumanahumanahumanahuanahumanahumana……

Hinata looked at Ino. She was making out with Shikamaru who was looking at Hinata's "mugumbos"

Neji walked up to Hinata and squeezed her "mugumbos". Lee immediately kicked Neji who got knocked put cold. But, he was still making squeezing motions in the air!

**Well I hope u liked it! Plz R&R!**


End file.
